Gamble Squad
by smallwoodman
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide, when a group of soldiers who know risks, yet take them anyway, venture into the unknown? All we can say is that, it's a gamble, that this squad is willing to take. (Warning: Multiple OC Story, Multiple Pairings, Rated M for sexual content, gore, lots of death, and scenes that can trigger people. Character Death will be in.)
1. Chapter 1

__**Prologue:**

 **December 18th, 2059**

The dark-haired male sits-up from his position in the bed. Looking around, he rubs the back of his head at the light-haired female laying beside him. "Huh, must of got lucky last night..." The man mutters to himself, shifting his position to grab his phone that's sitting on the night-stand. He waves a palm over the screen unlocking it to view the recent messages. Squinting at one sent to him, from 'Cally.' Sighing, he swings his legs over the side of the bed, letting the metal dangle off the sides. "Christmas huh?" Locking the device, he tosses it back unto the wooden night-stand, as he stood up. His head moves backwards to the sounds of stirring behind him. "Look who's awake."

The light-haired woman blinks her eyes open, smile on her face. "Wow, I guess they were right about soldiers, always the best lays." Sitting up, she moves the blanket up to cover her bare chest, "So, mysterious Drake, got time to spend here with me before you have to get going?"

'Drake' grinned, as he turned to get back unto the bed to join the feisty blonde, but quickly groans as the earpiece in his ear goes off. "Lieutenant Helghast, your attention is required back at HQ, get here ASAP." Putting off what was heard in his ear, he crawled over the woman, nibbling on her neck. "Nasher, get in your truck, we need to have a talk. If you don't, I'm going to destroy your project."

Shooting up, he placed two fingers up to his left ear. "Borgie, if you ruin my precious '70 Challenger, I will shove my metal foot so far up your ass, you're gonna be tasting iron for the next few weeks." Refusing to raise his voice, however malice present in his voice. Getting up off the bed, he begins to get dressed. "Sorry, Cathy, I gotta get going."

The woman on the bed sits up, "Umm, excuse me. My name's Irelia. Wait, Cathy? Were you the one who broke Cathy's heart?! I swear to God that I'm gonna kick your ass!" The woman rose up out of the bed lunging forward to hit Nasher on the back. The man steps forward while putting his boots back on.

Grinning, he turned back to her, spinning cloth around on his index finger. "Thanks for the fun, Irelia. I truly mean it." Irelia's face dropped, forgetting that she had nothing on. Tossing the cloth back at her, he placed his shirt and jacket back unto his torso. Stepping over to the doorway, he places the hat he left on there back on. The man turned back, be sure to take that morning after pill."

Turning the door handle, he stepped through, out into the hallway. Leaving her screams behind him, he made his way to the entrance of the apartment building. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he clicked a button unlocking his truck's doors. Stepping over to the 2016 3500 Chevy Silverado, grinning. "There she is." Getting into the driver side, he turned the engine, letting the old diesel run. "Sam, auto-drive to base, contact Captain Borgmeyer, and run the news."

A voice rings out around Nash, "Will do, auto-driving to base." The windows tint to pure black, as Nash's seat pushed itself back giving him room.

After a few seconds a man around the same age as Nash, appears off to the side, as a hologram. "Nash, glad you could finally talk. Have you seen the news?" Nash looks in front of him to see the news scrolling in front of him. "Dr. Eric Gerant's train was hijacked, and the good doctor was kidnapped. Sergeants Herace, and Brasch are over there to gather more intel, but from what we can assume is that Enigma took him. If that's the case, we might be in deep shit."

"They might use the doctor to grant them powers similar to ours. That's no bueno." Nash sighed, rubbing his chin.

"My thoughts exactly, Major Yero is going to have a debrief for us back at base, so get your ass over. The police have been informed of your travel, so they won't intervene. Sam, you know what to do." The engines roared as the diesel sped up. "Hurry up, you know how the boss is."

 **February 20th, 2060**

Three men in suits stood off to the side of the reception, one's arms wrapped around the waist of a woman in a dress. "Who would've thought that the Captain was the first one to get married?" The man with the arm wrapped around the woman chuckled softly. A strand of dark-red hair falls over an eye. I thought it was gonna be you Sgt Brasch."

The blonde man rolls his eyes, a large burn scar rests over the right side of his face. "Well, with the way you keep leaning on Lahnun here, I would've thought you two were gonna be married." Han Brasch chuckles while looking at the last male. "What about you Marco, got anyone you're sweet on?"

The brunette male softly shook his head. "No, not at the moment. Work's been too rough, with trying to find you know who." He would give off a slight sigh, as he stretched upwards. "Haven't found out anything new on his whereabouts, they do a good job of hiding."

The woman nodded along to Marco's words. "Enigma is troublesome to find when they want to be. There hasn't been an attack anywhere in the world once they nabbed the doctor, so I'm thinking that they are trying to extort him."

Nasher nods, "Well, we're gonna find 'em, and when we do. They are gonna pay for what they've done in the world, at least 100 times over, if I have any say in the matter." He leans down to plant a kiss on Lahnun's head, "Come, let's go have a dance."

* * *

 _Well, this is my gift to the League Fanfiction world. This as the Prologue to introduce the friendships of the main cast, before I go into the actual story. The actual first chapter should come soon. Regardless, I hope you enjoy, until next time._

 _-Smallwood_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: We roll the dice...**

 **July 20th, 2063**

As Nasher stepped out unto the outdoor track, he started his quick stretches. He looked down at his legs sighing softly. "Stretching doesn't really help if I don't need to." His calves clanked together as he started his stride down the turf. He eyes focused forward, music playing into his ear to help keep his momentum going. The mind wonders off to the realm of thought as it does once he starts the run. _'Lahnun has been gone for some time, and Faith is starting to catch on. That's the issue with having four year olds hanging around and learning.'_ His gaze shifts over off of the track to look at the normal soldiers walking around. _'They don't need to be apart of this war. It's Gamble's war, not theirs.'_

Thoughts continue to wonder until he sees a familiar blonde figure walk up towards the track. _'Of course she is in the dress uniform, she never wears utilities.'_ He slows his pace, hands move up to remove the headphones from his head. "Major, good to see you. What do you need of me, if you are interrupting my run."

The blonde rolls her eyes. "Hello Lieutenant, you are needed in the briefing room, five minutes ago. The rest of your team is waiting for you there, so hurry up." She nods to him, before turning to walk off.

Nasher sighs, putting his headphones back on, he takes off into a run towards the briefing room. All the soldiers he passes by nod at him, words try to reach his ear, but fall dead at the headphones. He already knows what they say. 'Lieutenant, good to see you. Why if isn't Gamble. Shouldn't you be dealing with Enigma?'

 _'Too say normal soldiers don't like us is an understatement. They like what we can do, they don't like our special treatment. I honestly can't blame them, in their eyes we are the special forces you send to kill the special forces. We're just genetically modified super soldiers, that's it.'_ His foot falls end at the door of the conference room, headphones come off to hang around his neck. His right hand rakes knuckles against the door, a muffled grunt is his code to come in. "Sorry gentlemen, has the brief started yet?" His legs carry him over to a seat, allowing him to sit down.

The man standing in front of the room nods, "We were just getting started." The gray-haired man squints at Nasher. "As you all know, during the mission that Major Yero went missing in, we found the good Doctor, Eric Gerent deceased. We also found a strange device that they apparently had him working on, once we got a good grasp of it, we sent Sergeant Herace into it to gather information. The device turned out to be a portal to another world. It sounds strange, but as I stated previously, Sergeant Herace has been there for the past few months. We unfortunately have not had contact with her once she went through, so we are sending the rest of Gamble in to rescue her. We prepared gear that would help conceal your presence, you leave in a day. You are dismissed." With those words every member of the squad stands up, standing at attention, as the Colonel walked out.

 **July 21st, 2063**

Gamble squad lined up near their lockers, Nash raised a brow. "At least they kept my revolvers, but what is this?" He grabbed a small device turning it over in his hands.

A voice echoed through his head, "That is my new storage unit for this mission, and your armor. It will not be as strong, but it sends out nanites to cover your body, forming your armor. It is useful for not standing out."

Nash nods to the words, placing it unto the flesh on his back, "Thanks Sam, this is gonna be great." He finds his two revolvers and their holsters, fastening them around his thighs. Looking over to his squad-mates, he can tell that they got the clue with their armor through their own AI.

Garrett walks up to Nash, in his blankest casual clothes. "I still don't think these will cut it, but hey, best to try though." His right hand rests on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about Lahnun, she's tough, and she's good at these types of situations." He turns to the rest of his squad, "Boys, listen up! The portal is up as of right now, our very own Lahnun is in a land that is unknown to her, and we are going in to get her. The chances of returning are low, but hey that's what we do. We are Gamble Squad!"

"We roll the dice until the day we die! No chance is too high, or too low!" The three others shout out in unison, as their feet move them off to the portal.

"Gamble, I see your spirits are high, call each other by call-signs in there, and best of luck. We will keep this portal up since we will have no comms with you all. Good hunting." Gamble stood at attention and all rendered a salute for the Colonel, who returned it and stepped aside. "Roll the dice, gentlemen!" With that, Gamble ventured through the portal to take them to different pastures.

 **Through the Portal**

As Marco landed he saw woods, however no one in Gamble was with him. "Shade, activate armor, and try to find the rest of the squad through their beacons." The dark-crimson metal start to form over his body, as he snatches the large rifle on his back, shouldering it. His feet carry him forward, his right hand shoots out as a grappling hook to carry him unto a tree branch. He scans the area, before he senses something behind him, quickly shifting to another branch, a large shuriken flies past him. Looking closer he can see shadows forming a shape. _'Perfect, another shadow user.'_ "Shade, collapse rifle, I won't be needing it for this encounter." The large rifle starts to collapse into a smaller box form that attaches itself to his back, shadows coalescing around his left hand to form a small blade made of shadows.

Jumping down from the branch into the small clearing under him, he looks around. ' _Nothing, did this person leave to avoid conflict? No, I still sense his presence. He's lurking the shadows, however I can't pursue yet, can't show off my capabilities in this land just yet.'_ His right hand comes up to deflect yet another large shuriken thrown right at him, however the shadows this time turn into an armored form, piercing red eyes staring at him. "Ah, so you're the guy throwing shit at me, I hope you know that means that I can kill you, right?" Marco shifts his weight to his left leg, the dagger shifting his hand to keep the blade pointed forward. Before any more words can be exchanged, Carota charges forward, right hand in front of his face to deflect anything thrown at him.

Yet another shade of this armored figure appears behind Marco, switching places with the real form to place a shuriken in the soldier's back. The soldier who expected this swept his legs from underneath himself to duck low enough to avoid the thrown object dagger flying out of his hand to hit the figure. The blade goes clean through the armor, missing any flesh, as the armored ninja comes launching down on Marco. Focusing on the shadow dagger, Marco turns into shadows and shifts, avoiding any strike, appearing next to the blade. _'This guy is annoying.'_ The blade goes flying back out to the ninja who deftly avoids it, however Marco blinks to it to land a punch on this figure. The fist connects in the center of his armored torso. Blades come out of the ninja's gauntlets, striking down, but scrapping against the soldier's armor. In a very Anime like hand fighting moment, each blow they tried to give the other, is deflected, before a strike goes out, for another deflection to block it. The two figures shift away from each other, ready to go back to throwing things at each other, before the rustling of leaves draw their attention. The armored ninja scoffs, and fades back into the shadows. Turning his attention to the rustling, three figures step out, weirdly enough in three different colored clothes. The largest, and what he can assume is the leader by the way he carries himself is in blue. The second tallest, but more lithe than the blue man is a woman in green clothes, and just a small face-mask to hide her mouth. The third and final figure could be attested to the size of a small child, and in purple, however this figure has fur?

The figure in blue steps up to Marco, weapons sheathed. "You, mysterious person, you fought against our enemy, either you did not know, or you sensed his evil. We of the Kinkou order need help in dealing with this man, and we would appreciate your help. My name is Shen, and I am it's leader."

Before Marco could respond, the figure in green steps up. "Master Shen, must you tell this stranger everything? We saw him slinging shadows just like Zed, and you don't suspect that he is an enemy?"

The purple figure steps up. "Akali, if Shen trusts him, you should know that his vision recently told us that this figure means us no harm."

The first figure, Shen, nods. "My sincerest gratitude Kennen, and you mysterious man, what do we call you?" A hand comes up to Marco looking for a handshake.

Marco drops the armor around his face, nodding. "My name is Spectre, let's hope this agreement is beneficial to us both."

* * *

 _Well, second chapter. We are going to spend alot of our time with Marco, and the Kinkou Order, just because I love Ionian lore. If you liked this chapter, please follow, leave a comment on feedback, all the shabang. Till next time._

 _-Smallwood_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Mercy**

 **Three days after going through the portal. 1900 Hours:**

Four figures dashed through the tree line, trying to make as much progress as possible. The lead figure, the one in blue halted his tracks, whilst holding a hand up. Seeing the sudden movements, the other three halted their movements, slowly catching up to the leader. "Shen, is that village you mentioned coming up?" The figure in seemingly strange clothes for the area asked softly, whilst looking around.

Shen nodded, "It is, and it seems that there are people causing trouble there. The problem is, they have similar armor to yours." The large ninja turned his head to size the man up and down. "Are these the enemies you spoke of, this 'Enigma?.'"

Marco nodded, "If they have similar armor to me, then yes. However, your weapons will not be able to scratch them." His gaze is brought over to the female ninja in green, "If my trust must be earned, then let me handle these people. How many do you see, Shen?"

Shen closed his eyes, holding that for a few minutes. "I count ten, they are rounding up the women, killing the men. Truly savages, I recommend y-" The words couldn't leave his mouth fast enough before Marco launched himself forward, armor forming over his body.

His masked face cants backwards, jacket fluttering in the wind. "Three minutes, and they will be clear." Words shouted back towards the group as the figure carried himself forward in the dark. 'If Enigma is here, then they might be all over the rest of the world. I really need to link up with the rest of the squad.' His gaze shifted to the map that appeared in his vision. 'Still nothing...' With those final thoughts he finally broke the treeline to see smoke not to far off. His form shifts down to fuze with the shadows, as it wisps towards the village.

This once peaceful village is now filled with screams of villagers being carried away, or murdered, and the echoing of gunfire. The black armored men freely doing what they want without any hint of communication. The captain of the squad carries himself through the crowd, intimidation, and purpose filling his movements. His rifle slung over his shoulder, still filled with ammunition, thinking he is too high and mighty to slaughter. His attention shifts off to the distance as he sees one of his patrolmen turn a corner. 'Hmmm, did he find something?' Gunfire echoes near his position, alerting the rest of the team. The captain nods to two of his grunts, who go chasing after. What shocks the captain the most is a shifting shadow sliding over to the two grunts. "Men! Fall back, now!"

The grunts turn towards their captain, one tilting his head, just before it gets pierced by a murky black blade, bits of the material seems to slowly drip off of it. The grunt's partner turns in horror and ready to engage when his chest gets pierced by a thicker blade, made of the same material. "Enemy, engage!" The captain shouts out to his men. 'That can't be Spectre, Gamble doesn't know about this place.' This captain has fought, and lived against the legendary Gamble Squad, during their assault at Bennet. Most of the fort, as well as Enigma soldiers, was destroyed in that attack, but the captain was one of the lucky ones. The captain shoulders his rifle aiming at the coalesced shadow, ready to fire, when it dissapears.

Marco moves with purpose, having slain three of the ten, he is making good progress. 'It's only been a minute, most of the time was to get here.' His form appears in front of one of the soldiers, his spectral blade diving into his chest, cutting a large S in the flesh, ripping through the armor. Quickly turning another blade comes flying out of his left hand impaling itself in the man's abdomen. Shifting over to that blade, his right hand pulls out a handgun from it's holster, and spends one round into the soldier's head. He quickly ducks under the body, using it as cover for the oncoming bullets fired at his position. Taking a peak out from his meat-shield, he locates the positions of the enemies, and dips back down into the shadows. The marksman on the roof unfortunately became the next target for Spectre. Two blades come out of his own shadow, impaling themselves in the man's calves. As Spectre rises up, he drags the blades up, cutting through the knee, hamstring, all the way to his waist. With a quick flourish, the blades come flying out the sides of the man. The marksman, surprised, goes tumbling off the roof, before getting shot in the head by Spectre's handgun.

After dealing with the marksman, Spectre snatches the rifle from the rooftop, after the man dropped it, and unceremoniously, finises off three of the remaining four, leaving the captain for last. The latter drops his rifle to run, but he doesn't get far. Both knee caps get blown away as a round is fired into both knees. The captain attempts to crawl away using his hands, but to no avail, they are both impaled on the spot. Looking up all the captain can see is a murky black figure looming over him. The fight over in a minute, 30 seconds.

Shen and the others arrive to the village after the three minutes are up to see, what they can amount to, is horror. Their new companion is currently nailing down a third cross by the main road. Shen confused, walks over to see what Marco's doing. Crucifixion. Starting from first to last, in the order he killed them, Marco is hanging up the bodies of the Enigma members he killed, to scare off any others that might go looking for them, each body maimed in ways he thought un-thinkable. "They receive no mercy, for they give no mercy to those they murder." Were the only words that left Marco's lips during the rest of the night.

 **Unknown Location. 10 Days after going through the Portal.**

A well-built man sits at a desk, looking over papers spread all over, glass of whiskey off to the side. The man has dark-brown hair, with gray touching his temples. He looks up as the doors to his office opens. "Sir, we have reports of a man fitting Spectre's description taking out our patrols in Ionia, what do you recommend?"

The individual sitting behind the desk stands up, walking over to his window, looking out across the landscape. "Tell our forces to pull out of there, regroup at the main base, and be prepared for a possible attack from Gamble." The messenger nods, and makes his way out of the office. "So, Gamble followed us here somehow. We can never escape each other, it seems." An image appears of a dark-red haired man, laughing with those beside him. "My nephew, Nasher."

* * *

Sorry about the delay, I've been busy handling personal stuff, but I finally bring you Chapter 2. A little change I'm going to implement that I should have before, is that each of Gamble's armors are unique in the sense that they have different clothing applied to it. Marco for example has a simple jacket, Nasher has a duster, Han has a high collar, Lahnun has what appears to be a quiver, and Garrett has a scarf. Any case, I'm gonna try to be more regular with my updates.

-Smallwood


End file.
